Las vacaciones del Decimo Vongola
by ReginaNatsu
Summary: Tsuna se va de vacaiones sin avisarle a nadie, sin imaginar el gran problema que ocasionara y el embrollo en el que se metera. No es Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Las vacaciones del Decimo Vongola**_

CAPITULO UNO: SECUESTRO

Tenía un mal presentimiento al acercarse a la habitación del actual líder de la familia más poderosa dentro del mundo de la mafia, como todos los días iría a despertarlo y a darle un informe de las últimas noticias antes del desayuno.

Esa noche no había podido dormir bien, no con la presencia del bastardo guardián de la niebla en la mansión; acababan de rescatarlo de la prisión Vindicare, solo lo había dejado porque el jefe lo había pedido.

-"_A veces el Decimo es demasiado bueno y amable."_- Sonrió al verse cerca de su destino y aumento mas su sonrisa al imaginarse el desayuno.-_"Sera interesante, por fin todos los guardianes estamos bajo el mismo techo"._

Toco suavemente en la puerta espero a que el castaño abriera y lo atendiera, se recargo aun lado de la puerta. Se tenso al no recibir por lo menos una palabra por parte de chico, en esta ocasión toco mas fuerte mientras intentaba abrir la puerta; estampo su puño al notar que estaba cerrada.

-Oi, ¿Gokudera que pasa?- se acerco el guardián de la lluvia acompañado del pequeño guardián del rayo, para saber el motivo del escándalo.

-¿Qué ocurre con Tsuna? Aun no se levanta, es raro siempre es el primero en levantarse- comento el pequeño niño. Sin embargo el peli plateado no contesto y siguió con su intento de abrir la puerta.

-Oya, oya ¿por que el escándalo? No puedo creer que así sean todas las mañanas aquí en la casa del Vongola.

El ojiverde al ver al peli azul se abalanzo contra el inmediatamente, el chico simplemente saco su tridente listo para recibirlo y comenzar la pelea, sin embargo alguien detuvo al guardián de la tormenta.

-¡Suéltame Yamamoto!- ordeno Gokudera- Y tú contesta- mientras señalaba al recién llagado- ¿Qué le hiciste al Decimo, porque no contesta o abre su puerta?

-Tal vez porque no quiere ver tu horrible rostro a la primera hora de la mañana- contesto el guardián de la niebla.

-Dejen de pelear- ordeno una voz fría y con aire de enojo, proveniente de la espalda de la mano derecha del castaño– La máxima prioridad es abrir la habitación de Tsuna y confirmar que se encuentra bien y que solo se quedo dormido. Ayer se acostó muy tarde.

Todos asintieron e inmediatamente destruyeron la puerta, ganándose una reprimenda por parte del arcobaleno y llevándose una gran sorpresa al disiparse le humo de la habitación.

Por todo el lugar se encontraba las cosas del jefe tiradas y revueltas en el suelo, la cama prácticamente deshecha, la puerta del baño con algunos rasguños; inmediatamente Mukuro inspecciono el baño en busca del pequeño líder sin encontrarlo. Yamamoto lo imito solo que dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas del lugar encontrado que el vidrio se encontraba completamente roto y la estructura destruida.

A la única conclusión que podían llegar era que se había llevado una pelea en esa habitación.

-¿Dónde esta el Decimo? ¿Y porque nadie de nosotros escuchamos la pelea?

-Oigan encontré algo- hablo el mas pequeño de los guardianes, atrayendo la atención de los adultos.

El pequeño Lambo de quince años había encontrado el anillo y los guantes de Tsuna tirados, cerca de la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación, mientras los demás se concentraban en encontrar algún indicio de donde podrían encontrar a su amigo y jefe; Reborn se acerco al escritorio, dándose cuenta que lo único que se mantenía intacto de la tormenta que ataco a la habitación.

Encontró una carta que estaba dirigida a sus guardianes y a él mismo, la tomo y la guardo bajo el saco observando las reacciones de cada uno de los presentes al encontrar algo fuera de lugar se entretuvo aun mas al ver llegar al resto de los guardianes y los mecánicos de la familia. Salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa al parecer esos días serian muy entretenidos en la casa Vongola.

-¡No puede ser el Decimo a sido secuestrado!-grito Gokudera en la oreja del guardián de la nube a continuación recibió un fuerte golpe con la tonfa de susodicho guardián, mandándolo a volar lejos de él.


	2. Primer dia de vacaciones

**Declainer:** KHR no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor, solo hago esto por ocio y tal vez como reto.

**Aclaraciones:** Toda la historia se desarrolla diez años después de que Tsuna se entera que es el próximo jefe de la Familia Vongola. No esta relacionado con ningún evento del anime/manga. Pero si contiene a algunos personajes que solo aparecen en el manga, les recomiendo leer los capítulos 44 al 47 para saber de ellos (si es que no lo han leído y solo han visto el anime). Otra cosa Reborn ya esta grande.

-lalalalala- diálogos.

-"_lalalalalala"_-pensamientos.

-"lalalalala"-conversación por teléfono.

_**lalalalalala**_-el contenido de una carta o mensaje.

**Advertencias:** Algo de Occ, spoilers del maga, ortografía y desvaríos de mi parte.

_**Las vacaciones del Decimo Vongola**_

CAPITULO DOS: PRIMER DIA DE VACACIONES.

Se recostó en el asiento del avión esperando a que este comenzara a moverse, sino se equivocaba en ese momento su mano derecha estaría leyendo su carta y tal vez explotando algunas cosas, suspiro al regresar tendría que hacer algunas reparaciones a la casa y cosas por el estilo.

Observo por la ventana al sentir como se movía el aparato, hace semanas que había estado rogándole a Gokudera y a Reborn que lo dejaran irse de vacaciones pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta tenia que ir acompañado por lo menos por dos guardianes y además a uno de los lugares que ellos eligieran.

No logro que lo dejaran solo, necesitaba descansar y no pensar en nada referente a la mafia o algo por el estilo. Así que simplemente opto por huir de la mansión y dejarles una carta a sus guardianes asegurándose de tranquilizarlos y que en menos de que se dieran cuenta el regresaría. El problema seria Reborn lo mas seguro era que cuando regresara tendría un entrenamiento infernal por parte del arcobaleno.

Intento recordar como dejo su habitación al salir, según su memoria había dejado todo en orden (o eso pensaba) estaba medio dormido cuando empaco todo y salió con prisa por la ventana; se sentía seguro traía consigo los guantes y las píldoras para entrar a modo híper. Dejo el anillo así no lo rastrearían tan fácilmente, al igual que dejo su celular.

En ese momento se dirigía a España, no escogía un lugar mas alejado ya que no quería un sermón por parte de todos al regresar y les comentara donde había estado. Conseguir el pasaporte y boletos había sido fácil (no por nada pertenecía a la mafia). Rio de medio lado algunas malas costumbres se pegan al estar en ese mundo.

Cerró sus ojos y se decidió a dormir durante el transcurso del viaje, no pasaron ni cinco minutos para quedar completamente dormido.

* * *

Llego a su oficina mientras sacaba la carta que había encontrado en el escritorio de su tonto alumno, cerro la puerta y se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenia cerca. Comenzó a leer sin mucho ánimo el pequeño papel, no llevaba muchos renglones leídos, cuando arrugo el papel y lo aventó al suelo.

-¡Idiota!-grito mientras salía del lugar-¿Crees que podrás tener unas vacaciones solo? Eso lo veremos.

Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, donde los guardianes y aliados de la familia estrían revisando los videos de seguridad para buscar alguna pista del secuestrador. Camino sin ánimos no comprendía como su tonto pupilo pudo escapar sin activar las alarmas.

-Alguien lo ayudo- comento bajando las escaleras- ¿pero quien fue?

* * *

El amante del beisbol observaba atento cualquier reacción de sus compañeros guardianes en la sala. Se recargo en una de las paredes cerca de la ventana que daba al patio principal, mientras espera que Spaner, Giannini y Shoichi terminaran de buscar los videos de vigilancia de la mansión.

Comenzó a exasperarlo el intenso caminar del guardián de la tormenta; admitía que estaba preocupado por Tsuna pero necesitaba mantener la calma ante cualquier situación, su amigo no era tan débil para dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. El secuestro era una de las ideas mas aceptables de lo sucedido en la habitación del castaño, sin embargo no entendía como era que ninguno de ellos se percato de la pelea; suspiro al escuchar el llanto del mas joven de los guardianes.

Comprendía el porque de la reacción de Lambo, Tsuna lo cuidaba demasiado además de que lo consentía a espaldas de Gokudera y de Reborn. Se movió de su lugar y se acerco al ojiverde para darle unas palmadas en la espada, el menor lo observo y luego lo abrazo.

-Debí haberme quedado con el- le dijo entre sollozos.

Le acaricio la cabeza estaba mas que enterado que el castaño permitía quedarse a dormir en su habitación al pequeño para tenerlo vigilado y alejado de sus intento de matar al arcobaleno. Sonrió al notar que Lambo dejaba de llorar.

Observo como entraba el tutor del jefe a la sala.

-¿Han encontrado algo?-Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza.- Les informo que tendrán que pagar el mantenimiento de la puerta que destruyeron- señalo.

-No hay nada en los videos- informo Giannini.

-Es extraño-comento al escuchar al mecánico-eso significa que era un ilusionista o había un ilusionista que les permitió entrar y no ser detectados.

El peli plateado al escuchar esto observo al ojos bicolor con rencor, el guardián del sol se dio cuenta de esto y se interpuso entre ambos guardianes.

-Eso no quiere decir que Mukuro sea el responsable de la desaparición de Tsuna, Hayato- concluyo dirigiéndose al guardián de la tormenta.

-Yamamoto tiene razón- lo apoyo Dino.

-Si ese herbívoro fue vencido, cuando lo encuentre lo morderé hasta la muerte- sentencio el guardián de la nube- Avísenme si encuentran algo yo me retiro.- salió del lugar ignorando los gritos de Gokudera.

-¿Y que es lo que piensan hacer?-pregunto el tutor del jefe, Gokudera le dedico una mirada confusa a la pregunta- Me refiero a que no tenemos idea de quien pudo haberse llevado a Tsuna, las cámaras no muestran nada y no dejaron ningún tipo de mensaje así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué van a hacer?

-¡Buscarlo!- contesto Gokudera y Lambo- No deben de estar muy lejos.

Observo como el arcobaleno asintió ante la respuesta y los dejo organizarse en cuanto la estrategia a seguir, solo dando algunas ideas de cómo crear los grupos de rastreo. Por alguna razón no estaba del todo convencido de lo que pasaba, no creía que su amigo fuera vencido y llevado sin ningún mensaje o aviso de rescate; además estaba el hecho de que el castaño llevaba semanas extraño.

-Yo me quedo aquí-informo a Gokudera antes de que le asignara a algún equipo.

-¡¿Qué dices idiota del beisbol?-grito mientras prendía algunas dinamitas-¿Acaso no te importa el Decimo?

-No es eso-contesto- creo que alguien de nosotros debería quedarse por si quien hizo esto se contacta para pedir rescate o lo que en realidad quieran.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yamamoto.

-Si usted lo dice Reborn-san, dejare que este idiota se haga cargo de la mansión.-Mientras apagaba las dinamitas.

-Por cierto ¿donde esta Chrome?-pregunto después de darse cuenta que era la única que no estaba en la junta- es cierto que ya no es un guardián, sin embargo Tsuna dejo muy claro que seguía perteneciendo a la familia.

-Chrome salió muy temprano y aun no regresa- contesto su pregunta Lambo. Observo como Reborn adquiría cierto brillo en su mirada que le causo escalofríos, el susodicho tutor salió del lugar; no sin antes ordenar que le avisaran cuando regresara la chica, él asintió mecánicamente ante el tono con el cual dio la orden.

-¿Qué esta pasando en realidad aquí?-froto sus sienes, cansado.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, le habría dejado al Decimo tener sus vacaciones que tanto quería- se lamento el amante de las explosiones.

-¡¿Vacaciones?

* * *

El taxi lo dejo en el hotel donde había hecho la reservación, se registro y siguió al botones para que lo llevara a su habitación. Se recostó en la mullida cama, quería dar un paseo pero estaba realmente cansado; en el avión la aeromoza lo tuvo que despertar para que bajara, suspiro tenia que hablarle a Chrome para avisarle que se encontraba bien y ya había llegado a su destino.

Espero a que la chica le contestara mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana, estaba ansioso hace mucho que no salía sin una escolta y sin alguien que hiciera las cosas por él; últimamente se sentía demasiado inútil, lo único que hacia era firmar papeles e ir a reuniones.

-"¿Jefe?"- la voz de la chica lo saco de sus cavilaciones- "¿es usted?"

-Si soy yo Chrome y por favor háblame de tú-contesto- como sea te hablo para informarte que ya me encuentro en el hotel y una vez gracias por ayudarme con todo. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

-"Aun no regreso a la mansión, pase a comprar algunas cosas para que no sospechen, pero no se preocupe si ocurre algo le avisare."- el castaño asintió ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Entiendo pero no te esfuerces demasiado y te recomiendo que también descanses.

-"Entiendo jefe"-contesto la chica-"Disfrute de sus vacaciones y sobre todo descanse; tengo que colgar estoy llegando a la misión. Nos vemos después."

-Hasta luego, gracias y suerte- colgó el teléfono después de que escucho que la chica lo hacia.- ¡Muy bien creo que dormiré el día de hoy!

* * *

Entro a la mansión con un mal presentimiento, se había dado cuenta que faltaba personal de seguridad, se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con el guardián de la nube parecía molesto. Lo saludo pero este la ignoro y continúo con su camino.

No le sorprendió para nada su actitud ya estaba acostumbrada, justo cuando iba a entrar apareció Mukuro junto al guardián de la lluvia; el ultimo la saludo con su ya clásica sonrisa despreocupada mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Chrome donde has estado? Te perdiste de la diversión- le informo su maestro-hubieras visto al cabeza de pulpo estaba desesperado, kufufufu.

-¿Desesperado?-logro preguntar, estaba sorprendida se suponía que debería estar enojado.

-Lo que pasa es que creemos que a Tsuna lo secuestraron-contesto tranquilo el espadachín.

Esto estaba mal se suponía que el jefe había dejado una carta donde les decía que estaba de vacaciones.

-Acaso no han lei…

-Creo que di la orden de que Chrome fuera a mi oficina en cuanto llegara- la interrumpió el arcobaleno.- Sígueme, necesito informarte de la situación.

-Niño- la chica lo siguió sin decir nada mientras le entregaba algunas cosas a su maestro y salvador. Durante todo el camino no intercambiaron palabras, estaba nerviosa por alguna razón sentía que las vacaciones de su jefe no serian para nada tranquilas; entro a la oficina del hombre y la cerro detrás de ella.

-Fuiste tú quien lo ayudo a escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

* * *

_**Debido a que he tenido en los últimos días, todo tipo de trabajo (que no es para nada normal y sencillo) y que han dejado clara su posición de que no piensan dejarme descansar alejado de asuntos relacionados de la mafia; he decidido tomar unas vacaciones alejado de ustedes.**_

_**Confió en que podrán arreglar los asuntos que se presenten, deje todo en orden así que por lo que mas quieran NO CAUSEN PROBLEMAS EN MI AUSENCIA Y NO DESTRUYAN LA MASION (las reparaciones no son para nada baratas y a partir de ahora pienso descontarlas de su paga), así que piénsenlo antes de destruir algo. En especial Gokudera-kun, Lambo, Hibari-san y Mukuro…**_

Continuara…

* * *

Por fin acabe el capitulo dos, creo que perdió un poco del encanto del primero pero tenia que aclarar algunas cosas. La ultima parte es un poco de lo que dice la carta que dejo Tsuna, iere subiendola poco a poco.

Como podrán darse cuenta a Tsuna no lo secuestraron sino que se escapo y la única que sabe la verdad es Chrome, Reborn y Yamamoto empieza a sospechar.

En cada capitulo tratare de poner la perspectiva de cada uno de los guardianes, de Tsuna y de algunos personajes que irán saliendo de cómo interpretan la situación. Este capitulo intente hacerlo mas largo pero no me salió como quería, intentare alargar mas los capítulos.

En verdad no pensé que nadie leyera este desvarió mío. Gracias a todos los que la han leído y han dejado comentario, prometo contestar personalmente a todos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Invitados a la diversion

_**Declainer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-sensei.

**_Aclaraciones: _**En este fic existen las cajas vongola.

-lalalalalala- dialogos.

-"lalalalalala"-conversaciones de telefono.

-"_lalalalalala"-_ pensamientos.

_**Las vacaciones del Decimo Vongola**_

CAPITULO TRES: INVITADOS A LA DIVERSION

-Supongo que no tardaran mucho en encontrarlo-su voz retumbo por toda la habitación- si dijo que era un prueba y que le encantaría entrenar con ustedes. Así que no duden en nada.

-"Entiendo, no tienes por que preocuparte nosotros nos haremos cargo de Sawada Tsunayoshi".

-Lo dejo en sus manos-contesto mientras mostraba una sonrisa aterradora y colgaba el teléfono- Ni creas que voy a dejar que tengas unas dulces vacaciones dame-Tsuna.

Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la oficina del castaño y saco la carta para volver a leerla.

* * *

Observaba el gran ajetreo en la sala principal de la mansión, aun no le asignaban a algún equipo de búsqueda; se encontraba realmente impaciente por empezar la búsqueda de su jefe y amigo. Quería llorar pero se había prometido que no lo haría hasta que encontraran al castaño con bien y sobre todas las cosas vivo, tenia que devolverle todas las veces que Tsuna lo había cuidado.

Observo como Gokudera entraba a la sala acompañado de los demás guardianes que saldrían en la búsqueda del jefe Vongola, también observo como el arcobaleno entraba y hablaba con el peli plateado dándole algunas indicaciones.

-Muy bien- por fin hablo la mano derecha- Cada uno de los guardianes, excepción de Yamamoto se encargaran de dirigir un grupo de búsqueda. A conti….-el chico no continúo debido a que el guardián de la nube comenzó a retirarse- ¿A donde vas Hibari?

-Creo a ver dicho que me avisaran cuando lo encontraran-empezó a abrir la puerta-Nunca dije que ayudaría a buscar a ese herbívoro, además ya debes saber que yo trabajo solo. Me retiro.

-Kufufufu- la risa de Mukuro detuvo al guardián de la nube y atrajo la atención de todos-Si el chico pájaro no va ayudar, creo que yo tampoco lo hare. Además de que Tsunayoshi-kun debe de estar bien y en caso de que no, se lo merece por ser tan amable con todo el mundo.

-¡Maldita cabeza de piña andante y maldito Hibari!-el guardián de la nube lanzo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el sobrenombre puesto al guardián de la niebla.- ¿Acaso no les importa lo que le suceda al Decimo?-Gokudera saco su dinamita, Mukuro su tridente y Hibari sus tonfas-¡Si no quieren ir los tendré que obligar!

Esto no estaba bien, comenzó a sentirse nervioso. La situación no era para que pelearan entre ellos, intento acercarse para detenerlos, sin embargo Yamamoto lo detuvo.

-No creo que debamos meternos en esta pelea-comento mientras sonreía despreocupadamente.

-Pero….

* * *

-¡Muy bien iré a buscar a Sawada, con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Al extremo!-el guardián del sol paso entre los guardianes y salió del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Cabeza de césped a donde vas?-le grito Gokudera, pero fue extremadamente ignorado-¡Genial otro idiota menos que ayudara a buscar!-comento sarcástico-¡Acaso a nadie le importa el Decimo! Y ni crean que me he olvidado de ustedes-señalo a los dos guardianes que en ese instante se preparaban para pelear entre ellos.

-Kufufufu ¿acaso a Hibari-kun no le gusta la idea de que estemos en el mismo equipo?

-No es eso-contesto tomando una posición ofensiva-simplemente me molesta tu sola presencia.

Gokudera no tardo en ser parte de la pelea, los tres guardianes liberaron a sus armas de cajas y comenzaron a pelear (entiéndase: comenzaron a destruir la sala principal de la mansión).

Chrome se encontraba cerca de salida, agarrando fuertemente su tridente y mordiéndose el labio inferior al observar la pelea; estuvo tentada a hablar cuando se percato que el tutor del jefe le mandaba una mirada significativa. Suspiro resignada y salió de la sala rumbo a su cuarto, en el transcurso del camino inconscientemente comenzó contar las explosiones.

-"_una explosión"-_ estaba en el pasillo-_"dos explosiones"-_ subía las escaleras-_"tres explosiones"-_entraba a su habitación-"_Por fin ya no se oyen tanto"-_sonrió desganada al escuchar la cuarta explosión.

-_"Jefe debería regresar cuanto antes o todos los guardianes van a destruir la mansión y lo van a meter en problemas"._

**Flash Back**

-Así que fuiste tu quien le ayudo a escapar- hablo el arcobaleno después de cerrar la puerta.

-No se a que se refiere-contesto decidida la chica con la única intención de proteger a su jefe y dejarlo descansar durante esas dos semanas.

-¡Valla!- contesto irónico-¡me vas a decir que de repente dame-Tsuna tiene habilidades de tipo niebla! ¿Dónde esta ese perdedor?- comenzó a subir su tono- Y no me digas que no sabes porque no te creo.

Chrome permaneció callada, se había sorprendido por la actitud del tutor del jefe; parecía preocupado. Lo observo un poco mejor, al dirigir su mirada al rostro del hombre, se dio cuenta que sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Además de que se movía inquieto en el sillón, se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso.

-Te hice una pregunta y estoy esperando una respuesta-hablo al darse cuenta que la china no pensaba contestarle-¿No juegues con mi paciencia!

-_"Le prometí al jefe que no le diría a nadie."_ Vuelvo a repetir no se a que se refiere-contesta viéndolo a los ojos.

El hitman azoto sus manos en el escritorio, observo a la chica dedicándole una mirada de preocupación y enojo.

-Acaso tú y ese ingenuo no saben el riesgo al cual se puso. ¡Ya no es como cuando estaba en la primaria, ahora es un blanco!

Al escuchar esto, la chica confirmo que el tutor estaba preocupado por la seguridad de jefe, sin embargo no podía permitirse decirle donde (exactamente se encontraba el castaño). Suspiro cansada, se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio del arcobaleno.

-¿Y una vez que sepa donde se encuentra el jefe que piensa hacer?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla. El hitman sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Es simple- contesto restándole importancia la asunto- iré por él y pagara las consecuencias de su acto egoísta.

-¿Y no podría dejarlo descansar por dos semanas?-imploro la chica- ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, además hay que sumar el hecho de la liberación de Mukuro-sama. Y bueno hace mucho que el jefe se siente un verdadero inútil con todas las cosas que hace Gokudera y todos los guardianes por protegerlo y cuidarlo.

El amante del café miro a la chica sorprendido, no pensaba que esos dos fueran tan unidos y se contaran todo lo que les pasaba. Se froto las sienes y suspiro, comprendió que no le sacaría toda la verdad a la chica; sabia perfectamente que la relación que tenían Tsuna y Chrome era la de un padre con su hija.

-Lo pensare- le contesto el hombre a la chica- pero no prometo nada, Tsuna esta en peligro sin guardaespaldas.- La chica asintió feliz con la contestación del hitman y le sonrió.

-Esta bien-le contesto la chica- solo le diré que piensa pasar sus vacaciones en España, no quiso ir mas lejos; ya sabe por si algo pasaba con los guardianes- le guiño el ojo a modo de confidencia.

-Entiendo- contesto mientras sonreía- muy bien puedes retirarte me encargare de dame- Tsuna.

La ilusionista se levanto del lugar y le dio la espalda, justo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta la chica dirigió su mirada al hombre.

-Lo mejor seria avisar a los demás guardianes que el jefe se encuentra bien y fuera de peligro- comento la chica- les mostrare la carta para que se tranquilicen, ¿no le parece?

-No- contesto, mientras negaba con su dedo índice- eso es diferente.-La chica enarco una ceja-Quiero divertirme con ese grupo, han demostrado que aun les falta entrenamiento. Además-continuo mientras mostraba una sonrisa macabra-quiero divertirme con todo lo que hagan y cuanto pueden destruir.

-Pero… si destruyen algo el jefe se los va a descontar de su paga.

-Lo se y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, así que esta prohibido que les digas algo o si no Tsuna pagara las consecuencias- amenazo a la chica, esta asintió y salió del lugar.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

La chica escucho como tocaban a su puerta, suspiro cansada mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- hablo de mala gana, mientras abría la puerta sin fijarse quien era el que tocaba- ¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo los guardianes para buscar al jefe?

-¿Nagi te sucede algo?-la chica alzo la mirada y se da cuenta que era el guardián de la niebla- Te fuiste sin que vieras como les pateaba el trasero a ese par.

-Mukuro-sama….

* * *

Observo la estancia mientras trataba de recuperar objetos que estuvieran en buen estado se detuvo, todo el lugar había quedado inservible; no podía creerlo el momento donde Tsuna mas los necesitaba y todos los guardines se comportaban infantilmente.

Se tallo los ojos para evitar que salieran las lágrimas, ya habían perdido un día y todavía no se formaban los equipos de búsqueda y como estaban las cosas nunca estarían listos. Dejo la estancia y se dirigió a su habitación, entro y se recostó para descansar; sin embargo no lo consiguió, comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama; se levanto y salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la habitación del castaño.

Una vez en su destino comenzó a observar mejor el lugar, noto que independientemente de lo desarreglado de la habitación y la ropa en el suelo, no había señas de lucha y que era raro que la ventana estaba destruida; se dirigió al closet lo abrió y se percato que faltaban algunas mudas de ropa. Vio que uno de los cajones estaba entrecerrado, termino de abrirlo y se encontró con la caja de Tsuna.

-¿Qué esta pasando realmente?...

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se levanto de mullida cama, le dolía un poco la espalda (bueno 16 horas durmiendo, era de esperarse), estiro su cuerpo para terminar de despertarse; noto que en las calles aun estaba oscuro, miro el reloj eran las ocho. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del hotel.

Por alguna razón su intuición le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y de los escalofríos que lo habían comenzado a atacar. Observo atento la acera se sentía feliz, hace mucho que no salía sin guardaespaldas y sin tener que preocuparse por su seguridad.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, observo las calles y los lugares, poso sus manos en su estomago, tenia hambre; observo los restaurantes y dejo que su nariz decidiera donde comería. Entro en un pequeño local, sencillo pero no por eso dejaba de ser elegante, el mesero lo atendió de inmediato, después de tomar su orden se retiro y a los pocos minutos regreso con una limonada.

Dejo que el liquido llegara a su garganta y lo refrescara, se relajo aun mas y se dispuso a disfrutar, no solo de la comida; sino también de sus días de descansó. Sin embargo el castaño se vio interrumpido en su momento de paz por el grito de alguien especial.

-¡Sawada-chan!-escucho a sus espaldas, haciendo que escupiera el líquido, seguido de voltear la cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo al ver el dueño de la voz- ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?...

_**Continuara...**_

Lo se no tengo perdon, pero por fin acabe el capitulo tres, estoy tan feliz.

Gracias a todos los que han leido el fic.

Ahora bien, el fic no esta planeado para que salgan parejas a si que lo lamento, sin embargo los que adivinen a quien llamo Reborn cumplire sus peticiones ( por favor no hagan peticiones yaoi, hay chicos leyendo la historia).

Como sea el capitulo 4 ya esta en proceso y planeo subirlo la proxima semana.

Nos vemos.


	4. Malos presagios

_**Disclainer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-sensei.

_**Aclaraciones: **_En este fic existen las cajas Vongola. Toda la historia se desarrolla diez años después de que Tsuna se entera que es el próximo jefe de la Familia Vongola. No esta relacionado con ningún evento del anime/manga. Pero si contiene a algunos personajes que solo aparecen en el manga, les recomiendo leer los capítulos 44 al 47 para saber de ellos (si es que no lo han leído y solo han visto el anime). Otra cosa Reborn ya esta grande.

-lalalalalala- diálogos.

-"lalalalalala"-conversaciones de teléfono.

-"_lalalalalala"-_ pensamientos.

_**lalalalalala**_-el contenido de una carta o mensaje.

**Advertencias:** Algo de Occ, spoilers del maga, ortografía y desvaríos de mi parte.

CAPITULO CUATRO: MALOS PRESAGIOS.

En alguna parte de Asturias (España) las personas que están cerca de los Bosques de Somiedo, pueden observar una enorme nube de humo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Acaso será un incendio?- eran algunos de los comentarios de la gente al ver el humo, otros llamaban a los guardabosque para que evitaran que el fuego se expandiera.

Ahora nos trasladamos al lugar de los hechos, encontramos los rastros de lo que fuera un jet privado blanco, completamente destruido; la aeronave al parecer sufrió de un aterrizaje forzoso, sin embargo sus tripulantes no tuvieron suerte y no sobrevivie….

-¡Vooooi!- una potente voz interrumpe al narrador y contradice lo que acaba de escribir- ¡Jefe idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre disparar en la cabina del piloto, mientras estamos volando?- se observa como salen siete personas (hombres) de los escombros.

-¡¿Jefe se encuentra bien?- comenta el mas moreno del grupo, procurando sacar a su jefe, sin importarle sus propias heridas.

- Cállate escoria- es la simple contestación de causante del accidente.

-Nee sempai ¿porque tuve que venir en lugar de Mammon?- el mas chico comienza a limpiarse el exceso de polvo en su ropa. El rubio se limita en un principio a ignorarlo e imita la acción de limpiarse.-Sempai contéstame, no me ignores, además ¿Por qué yo no pude tomar un vuelo comercial? Yo no tengo antecedentes.

-Cállate- el príncipe del grupo comienza a aventarle cuchillos al peli verde- Shishishi y como sabrás Mammon no acepta misiones a menos de que le paguen.

-Ok niños- el okama por fin habla después de arreglarse-lo que nos encargo el arcobaleno tutor del decimo es que debemos entrenarlo sin la ayuda de las píldoras de la ultima voluntad.

-¡Vooooi! Y si se supone que debemos entrenarlo ¿Por qué demonios debemos buscarlo?- se queja el pelilargo del grupo.

-Simplemente Squa-chan que también debemos demostrarle que estamos en el nivel que necesita para su entrenamiento.

- En cuanto lo encuentre matare a esa basura- asegura el jefe del grupo cargando ambas pistolas- y tomare el puesto que me pertenece.- Se sienta en su silla y espera a que comiencen a caminar.

-Nee sempai ¿a donde nos dirigimos?

-Nos vamos a Madrid- informa el chico de los lentes oscuros.

* * *

Después de salir corriendo de la mansión decide dirigirse a todos los lugares posibles donde cualquier persona podría alquilar todo tipo de transporte, esta dispuesto a encontrar a los secuestradores del castaño.

Aunque después de un rato se da cuenta que será un poco más complicado de lo que pensó en un principio, sin embargo si se diera por vencido no seria el brillante y resplandeciente guardián del sol de la familia Vongola.

Se dirigió al sitio más cercano donde renta aviones y jets privados para preguntar si en las últimas horas no han rentado alguna de las aeronaves y si de casualidad no han visto a su castaño amigo.

Después de todo esa es la forma de actuar de Sasagawa Ryohei el guardián del sol, hacer todo al extremo.

* * *

Muy bien tenia que seguir soñando, no podía ser (para su mala suerte) encontrarse a líder de la familia Tomaso, cuando deseaba relajarse y descansar; aun recordaba lo que le había sucedido las veces que se topo con él.

Se pellizco para comprobar que aun estaba durmiendo, maldijo mentalmente estaba despierto y ese que se acercaba era Naito. Bien podría salir corriendo e intentar perderlo, sin embargo sabia de antemano que ese chico parecía sabueso y que por más que se esforzara terminaría siendo encontrado. Decidió disimular un poco su nerviosismo tomando mas limonada, agradeció por lo bajo, por lo menos no se encontraba con el trió de locos que le presento como su familia.

Cuando el otro jefe de la mafia se encontraba ya mas cerca de el, le dedico una sonrisa amable (le costo mucho lograrla); sabia perfectamente que debía evitar llamar demasiado la atención.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Longchamp-kun?-preguntas antes de que vuelva a hablar.

-Estoy de viaje de negocios con mi familia, sin embargo te vi en el hotel y me les escape a Pantera, Lunga y Mangusta, jejejeje- comenzó a frotar su nariz con su dedo- ¿Y porque estas solo Sawada-chan?

Escupes un poco de limonada, no esperabas esa pregunta por parte del Tomaso.

-Lo que pasa es que me dieron vacaciones mi familia y decidí aprovecharlo-contestas, al fin no lo estas engañando del todo.

-Entiendo-el chico hace pose de estar pensando-en ese caso ¡¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos y a conquistar chicas? ¡¿Te parece?

Tsuna palideció al escuchar la idea y recordar los gustos de su amigo/enemigo, se levanto bruscamente de la silla al recordar que en una de sus salidas con el chico termino de pisapapeles. Trago saliva buscando algún motivo para poder salir como alma que lleva el diablo y evitar salir con él.

-¿Naito-san porque salió corriendo de repente?- se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor detrás de ellos.

OPORTUNIDAD fue eso lo que pensó el Vongola y sin dudarlo se dio bruscamente la vuelta para salir corriendo del restaurante, sin embargo en ese momento el mesero llegaba con su orden (que conveniente), causando un gran alboroto.

-Pero si es el jefe de los Vongola- Mangusta se dio cuanta al fin del castaño- ¿Y donde están sus guardianes?

-¡Mangusta auxiliooooooooo!- se escucho la voz ahogado del jefe Tomaso.

Al voltear el tutor y sus demás acompañantes, Naito jala a Tsuna del brazo para salir del lugar a toda velocidad.

_-"¿Que fue lo que hice para merecer esto?"-_ Tsuna mientras esquiva un auto que estuvo a punto de atropellarlos.

* * *

De vuelta con los Varia.

-Estoy comenzado a aburrirme sempai-se queja el peli verde- además que estoy cansado de tanto caminar.

Todos ignoran al menor del grupo y continúan en silencio qu….

-¡Vooooi! Cállate estúpido narrador y ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir caminado hasta Madrid?

-Squa-chan deja de pelear y guarda energía para el viaje.

-¡Silencio Lussuria, no me ignores narrador engreído y contesta mi pregunta!- el narrador tratando de continuar con la historia ignorando al peliblanco con toda sus fuerzas, tomando en cuenta que se ha atrasado con subir el cuarto capitulo.

-Basura contesta la pregunta de este imbécil- el jefe del grupo se une a las exigencias del peli blanco.

Y así al grupo de Varia aun les falta mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a su destino la ciudad de Madrid, cerca de 350 kilómetros y por ende para salir más en la historia. El narrador desaparece antes de ser atacado por uno de los chicos presentes, sin embargo antes de desaparecer aclara algo.

-Soy chica y dejen de insultarme o no vuelven a salir- les amenaza y desaparece.

* * *

-Mukuro-sama perdóneme no sabia que era usted- se excusa la chica bajando su mirada.

-No te preocupes Nagi- le contesta el guardián- ¿puedo pasar?- la chica se hace un lado de la puerta para permitir que entrara el ojos bicolor-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuando rara desde que regresaste a la mansión esta mañana.

-Solo estoy preocupada por el jefe _"y también por ustedes y todos los desastres que van a causar"_- le contesta y toma asiento- ¿Ya lograron ponerse de acuerdo para los equipos de rastreo?

-Aun no- le contesta mientras se cruza de brazos- sin embargo el chico dinamita ya mando dos equipos sin guardianes para que comiencen la búsqueda del Vongola y también me exigió que contactara a Ken y Chikusa para que ayudaran aunque no lo pienso hacer.

-Entiendo- le contesta la chica sin mucho animo mientras desvía su mirada a la ventana.

-Segura que te encuentras bien Nagi- Mukuro insiste con el tema.

-Si Mukuro-sama, como ya le dije solo estoy preocupada por el jefe. Tsunayoshi ha sido realmente bueno y amable conmigo y no puedo creer aun lo que le paso y quien le pudo hacer eso._"En realidad estoy preocupada de lo que puede hacer su tutor para arruinarle las vacaciones"._

-Entiendo ayudare con la búsqueda-sale de la habitación dejando al la ilusionista algo confundida.

* * *

Después de que el arcobaleno despertara de su pequeña siesta causada por la pelea de los tres guardianes mas problemáticos de la casa, este decide hacer un recuento de los daños (tanto los hechos como por los futuros).

Sonríe de forma irónica, si las cosas continúan como las ha planeado los guardianes se quedaran sin paga por un buen tiempo y por ende tendrán que vivir todos en la misión y eso haría mas interesante las cosas.

Y eso lo complacería mucho debido a que Tsuna tendría mucho que hacer para evitar que siguieran destruyendo cosas y tardaran en irse de ahí. En resumen se estaba divirtiendo mucho y su diversión seria larga y agradable, muy agradable.

* * *

-¡Por fin logramos escapar, Sawada-chan!

-¡¿Puedo saber porque me seguiste y no te quedaste con tus guardianes?-grita el castaño mientras intenta recuperar un poco de aire.

-Oh vamos Sawada-chan, no es bueno pasar tus vacaciones solo, por cierto ¿que opinas de ir a buscar chicas? La noche es joven y nosotros también.

-¡No!-contesta inmediatamente, sin embargo es ignorado y jalado hacia un centro nocturno- ¡Que alguien me ayude!-grita desesperado pero nadie le hace caso.

* * *

_**Les informo que no hay forma de que me localicen, he dejado el celular y anillo; solo llevo mi caja, mis guantes y las pastillas para protegerme en caso que lo necesite.**_

_**Gokudera-kun me gustaría que te encargaras de los asuntos que puedan presentarse y en caso de que Dino-san nos visitara atiéndelo y ayúdalo en todo lo que necesite sin nada mas que decir nos vemos. **_

_**Atentamente: Sawada Tsunayoshi Decimo Vongola.**_

_**P.D. Avísenle a Fuuta, Bianchi, Kioko-chan y Haru de mis vacaciones no quiero que se preocupen, cuento con ustedes y espero un buen comportamiento de parte de todos en mi ausencia. Reborn no mates a Lambo.**_

_CONTINUARA…_

_Por fin acabe el cuarto capitulo, no me maten tengo mis razones pero la mas poderosa es que me dio una depresión muy fuerte y apenas estoy saliendo. Por eso no se me ocurría nada, además de que me costo mucho meterme en la cabeza de los varia como se podrán dar cuenta._

_Con respecto a su segunda aparición en el capitulo fue mas que nada para meterle comedia aunque no se me ocurrió otra cosa que no fuera que se pusieran a pelear con el narrador (o sea yo)._

_Como sea agradezco a todos los que han leído el fic y han dejado comentario, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo o a ver si escribo otro fic._

_Nos vemos hasta el quinto capitulo._

_Gracias a:_

_**Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto**_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki**_

_**Angelzk**_

_**Brendan94**_

_**Por darse un tiempo para dejar sus comentarios e ideas.**_

_**Nos vemos tengo que dormir. No se preocupen no pienso tardarme mucho, ademas gracias mi familia ya se me esta regresando el animo y las ganas para continuar todo lo que deje a medias por mi depresion.  
**_


	5. Encuentro

_**Disclainer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-sensei.

_**Aclaraciones: **_En este fic existen las cajas Vongola. Toda la historia se desarrolla diez años después de que Tsuna se entera que es el próximo jefe de la Familia Vongola. No esta relacionado con ningún evento del anime/manga. Pero si contiene a algunos personajes que solo aparecen en el manga, les recomiendo leer los capítulos 44 al 47 para saber de ellos (si es que no lo han leído y solo han visto el anime). Otra cosa Reborn ya esta grande.

-lalalalalala- diálogos.

-"lalalalalala"-conversaciones de teléfono.

-"_lalalalalala"-_ pensamientos.

_**lalalalalala**_-el contenido de una carta o mensaje.

**Advertencias:** Algo de Occ, spoilers del maga, ortografía y desvaríos de mi parte.

_**Las vacaciones del Decimo Vongola**_

CAPITULO CINCO: Encuentro.

El arcobaleno del sol se encuentra recostado en el sillón de su oficina, disfrutando de la paz momentánea que hay en la mansión. Para lograrla tuvo que ponerle somnífero a la comida de todos los guardianes, su mirada se torna furiosa al escuchar el teléfono sonar y se levanta desganado para contestar.

-"¿Quién osa molestar mi momento de relajación?"-contesta con tono enfadado.

-"Soy Lussuria"- le contestan al otro lado del teléfono.

-"¿Encontraron a Tsuna?"

-"Aun no"- el arcobaleno esta por reclamar cuando escucha una pequeña pelea para hablar por teléfono-"Espero y quede claro que acepte esto para matar a esa basura, así que no me reclamen después".

-"Bueno Tsuna esta seguro y afirma que no serás capaz de lograrlo"- sonríe maléficamente al imaginarse la cara de todos- "es mas, esta seguro que puede vencerlos con una sola mano….."

-"¡Da por muerto a esa maldita escoria!"- escucho el grito de todos y luego colgaron el teléfono. El tutor comenzó a reír a todo pulmón al imaginarse lo que le pasaría a su pupilo.

- Te lo mereces por escaparte dame-Tsuna.-concluyo, para luego continuar con una siesta.

* * *

-Xanxus-sama tranquilícese- intento calmar la ira que era cada vez mas grande en su querido jefe; entendía el enojo de este, incluso el ya estaba imaginando la forma mas cruel de deshacerse del actual líder de la familia.

-¡Vooooi! Cálmate jefe, no tuviste con destruir el avión, ahora quieres destruir el único transporte que conseguimos- el peli blanco intento noquear al moreno mayor, para así evitar que destruyera la camioneta que consiguieron para transportarse a Madrid.

-No me pienso calmar hasta que destruya a esa maldita escoria.

-Nee jefe, para ser solo una escoria le esta dando mucha importancia. ¿No cree?- El inocente comentario del mas chico de grupo provoco aun mas el enojo de todos sus superiores.- ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Sempai que le pasa?

* * *

Después de despertar de su pequeña siesta vespertina provocada después de comer. Decido llamar a sus dos amigos y compañeros desde que estaban pequeños y aunque en un principio objetaron el ayudar a buscar al líder de la familia Vongola, terminaron aceptando.

Era cierto que estaba preocupado por el Vongola, pero era mas cierto que no iba aceptarlo en voz alta; en caso de que alguno de los guardianes le comentara algo siempre estaba la excusa de que Nagi se lo había pedido o que tenia que cuidar su próximo cuerpo.

Suspiro mientras cubría su cara con sus manos, sabia que ya nadie se creía eso; sin embargo quería creerlo y mantener la distancia con toda la familia. La verdad era que ya no intentaría nada, los Vongola eran ahora su familia junto con Ken, Chikusa y Nagi.

Se acordó de MM sin embargo no la llamaría, lo único que haría esa pelirroja seria acosarlo y molestar a su equipo; en caso de que fuera necesario la llamaría pero seria en un caso muy extremo.

Sonrió al ver al guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya, sacaría sus frustraciones con él, después de todo así eran las cosas entre ellos; cuando uno se encontraba enojado o preocupado terminaban peleando.

-¡Hey chico pájaro!-lo llamo captando su atención- ¿Acaso estas preocupado por el Vongola? Nagi me conto que es raro verte por la man….

El moreno no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que se le abalanzo enseguida, el peli azul saco su tridente y sonrió como solía hacerlo al notar que el otro guardián estaba también preocupado por su jefe….

Bien estaba enojado por el hecho de que termino haciendo equipo con el mas joven del grupo, y solo por el comentario del chico acerca del jefe y el grupo por el comentario del arcobaleno; y claro a él se le ocurrió defenderlo.

* * *

Su castigo claro esta al llegar a la capital del país español fue ir a buscar al Vongola juntos y soportar las quejas del ilusionista.

-Hey capitán- le llamo con su típico tono de voz- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Tengo hambre.

-¡Vooooi! ¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que quejarte?-exploto ante el comentario, sin siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de decir- ¡Maldición tienes razón! Entremos a este restaurant-bar.

Ambos Varia entraron al lugar.

* * *

Tenia que aprovechar que Naito había ido al baño para alejarse de él y no sufrir ningún tipo de agresión a su persona por culpa del chico. Se levanto de asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del bar, cuando tropezó con una chica haciendo que se manchara su vestido con la bebida que llevaba.

Maldijo mentalmente al parecer todo apuntaba a que tenia que quedarse junto al Tomaso, al notar que su acompañante no regresaba se dirigió una vez mas a la salida. Se detuvo en seco al ver una larga cabellera de color blanco y un gran gorro de rana entrar al lugar, se escondió tras un grupo de personas que estaba cerca de él; en esa ocasión agradeció ser de estatura baja.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacen los Varia aquí?-regreso a la mesa donde estaba con su acompañante momentáneo-Reborn en verdad quieres hacerme pagar por haberme escapado…

* * *

En gran parte de la mansión se escucho como se rompían algunas ventanas, muebles, jarrones y también paredes; y todo se debía a que los guardianes de la nube y la niebla se encontraban sacando sus frustraciones, claro a su manera.

El pelicorto no soportaba la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que el ilusionista, además su enojo había crecido debido a que su "jefe" se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de perder ante un grupo de desconocidos y no les dejo ninguna pista para encontrarlo.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que por culpa del castaño menor el cabeza de piña frente a él se estaba divirtiendo por su causa, y si odiaba estar preocupado por aquel niño y se odiaba por no ser capaz de ignorar los hechos y seguir adelante.

-Y bien Hibari-kun ¿Por qué no confiesas que estas preocupado por Tsunayoshi-kun?-Una patada alta dirigida al ilusionista fue la respuesta del guardián de la nube, el otro guardián la detuvo con una mano, mientras que en la otra hacia aparecer su tridente.

Hibari no se quedo atrás y saco sus tonfas, con ese primer y único contacto que tuvieron con el cuerpo de su contrincante; ambos guardianes se percataron de lo tensos y preocupados que se encontraban, ambo sonrieron podrían molestarse el resto del día y hasta que apareciera el castaño con eso.

Después de todo el estar peleando entre ellos no les incomodaba en absoluto, mas si así podían practicar sus métodos de tortura que aplicarían para aquellos que secuestraron a su jefe y también con lo que harían pagar a susodicho castaño por haberlos preocupado.

-Por lo que veo tú también estas preocupado por Sawada Tsunayoshi- fue lo único que dijo el pelicorto antes de continuar con la pelea.

* * *

Agradecía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que los dos guardianes de Varia no lo hubieran visto en el bar y que a Naito no le gustaran las chicas que se les acercaron cuando justamente había convencido a su castaño acompañante que fueran a otro sitio.

_-"A mi parecer eran muy lindas y agradables"- _dirigió su mirada al Tomaso, no comprendía los gustos de este, les había dicho a ambas chicas que ya estaban comprometidos y luego simplemente las ignoro para arrastrar al castaño consigo.

Eso le preocupo y al salir del bar le pregunto por ese comentario, a lo cual el chico se limito a decirle que ya tenían una cita con dos hermosas doncellas dentro de unas noches y no podían darse el lujo de estar coqueteando con alguien mas.

Tsuna suspiro cansadamente mientras observaba como Naito era atropellado por una bicicleta, no esperaba sus vacaciones así; no con Varia persiguiéndolo acompañado del octavo líder de los Tomaso. Rogaba al cielo que los Varia solo estuvieran de paso y no buscándolo porque si eso era cierto lo mas probable era que todos en ese grupo lo iban a matar por haberse escapado de sus obligaciones y por haberlos obligado a buscarlo.

-¡Hiiiiiiii…. Xanxus…!- palideció al recordar al líder del mejor grupo de asesinos de los Vongola.

* * *

Se encontraban esperando a sus demás compañeros en el bar del hotel, donde se hospedarían mientras durara esa misión de búsqueda y entrenamiento para el máximo jefe del la familia mas poderosa de la mafia, suspiro al ver como el mas pequeño del grupo bostezaba por enésima vez; él también se encontraba cansado por el largo viaje.

Estuvo a punto de romper la copa con licor con su mano al apretarla fuertemente, habían recorrido mas de la mitad del camino a la ciudad de Madrid caminando y todo por culpa del estúpido narrador que se vengo no dándoles un transporte para llegar a su destino y solo porque el se había quejado…

-Nee… por fin llega sempai- se quejo el peli verde al ver entrar a los demás- sabe tengo sueño y todavía no me he bañado.

-Ushishishi- fue la escueta repuesta del rubio del grupo- Y bien cual es la urgencia capitán.

-Un tipo raro me entrego esto- el peli azul saco un sobre del abrigo de su uniforme y se los dio para que lo leyeran- En si el contenido no es de gran relevancia sin embargo quien lo firma llamo mi atención…

-Solo son iníciales capitán no encuentro nada raro en eso o que nos de una pista de lo que estamos buscando- comento el menor haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no dormirse.

-Uno de los que firma es S. T.- al fin hablo el líder del grupo- Así que el pequeño conejo se esta burlando de nosotros dándonos pistas para ver si así lo encontramos… muy bien pagara caro su osadía iremos y obligaremos a quien lo este ayudando a que nos lleve ante el…

Fue lo último que dijo el moreno jefe mientras destruía la carta con su llama de la ira.

* * *

Caminaba por la mansión, que en su mayoría se encontraba en muy mal estado debió al enfrentamiento de dos de los guardianes (entiéndase Hibari y Mukuro) que aun se encontraban peleando en el patio de la mansión.

Sonrió al recordar como Gokudera los había sacado de la mansión después de que los dos morenos destruyeran la sala de reuniones y varios de los hombres destinados a buscar a Tsuna resultaran gravemente heridos. Claro que también el peli plateado había contribuido a destruir la mansión con su dinamita al sacarlos.

-_"¿Por qué no se te ocurrió escaparte antes dame-Tsuna? Es demasiado divertido ver a tus guardines preocupados, tengo diversión para rato"-_Su mirada cambio al recordar que aun los Varia no encontraban a Tsuna. Suspiro con frustración, la razón por que los había mandado a ellos a buscar al castaño era porque no lo consentirían y lo llevarían de regreso a la mansión donde estaría seguro.

Bien admitía que estaba preocupado, pero también era cierto que también admitía que a pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo con los guardianes podía darse cuenta que ninguno de los chicos no eran los mismos. Gokudera se la pasaba buscando algún indicio en el cuarto del castaño; de Ryohei todavía no había noticias, pero suponía que estaba buscando a Tsuna a su manera; Hibari y Mukuro se la pasaban peleando y aunque no era raro en ellos podía darse cuenta que ninguno quería mostrar su preocupación y se desquitaban entre ellos; Yamamoto era el mas tranquilo, mostrándose indiferente con lo sucedido, aunque procuraba estar cerca del mas pequeño de los guardianes.

Lambo era otro motivo de preocupación, el guardián estaba apagado, ausente ya ni siquiera hacia sus tontos intentos de matarle o de vencerlo; se la pasaba en su cuarto o con Yamamoto, solo porque este insistía en no dejarlo solo.

Observo como Chrome contestaba su celular mientras observaba como peleaban Mukuro y Hibari, la chica se percato que estaba siendo observada y rápidamente entro a la mansión, el arcobaleno sin dudarlo se dirigió inmediatamente a darle alcance.

-No se preocupe jefe- escucho la voz de la chica a lo lejos y comenzó caminar mas rápido-Todo tranquilo, con alguno que otro desplante por parte de sus guardianes…no se preocupe en un par de días se calmaran… ¿Varia? No tengo idea de porque están en España pero no se preocupe tal vez estén de misión… debería descansar, buenas noches.

La chica colgó justamente cuando el arcobaleno entraba a su habitación violentamente.

-¡Comunícame con ese imbécil!-le ordeno a la chica mientras la sujetaba de un brazo.

-¿Eh? ¿De que habla? Estaba hablando con Kioko y Haru, me visaron que llegaron con bien a Japón y que irían a ver a su familia respectivamente…

-No juegues conmigo- alzo un poco la voz-escuche que hablabas con ese perdedor, así que comunícalo conmigo inmediatamente y no quiero excusas, él regresara de inmediato.

Antes de que la chica contestara o hiciera algo, a su habitación entraban Ken, Chikusa y Mukuro.

-Oya, oya ¿te esta molestando el arcobaleno? Mi linda Nagi- el guardián de la niebla miro con amenaza al tutor del jefe, la chica negó la pregunta y el hitman salió de la habitación.

No sin antes escuchar la amenaza del rubio del equipo si se volvía a cercar a la chica y mas si le hacia daño. Se dirigió a su oficina y se sentó violentamente en su sillón, debía ser inteligente si quería que la chica le dijera donde se encontraba Tsuna.

* * *

Llevaban más de dos horas esperando a las chicas que Naito había esperado, quería irse de ahí, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía regresar al hotel y tal vez ir a hacer un poco de turismo sano.

-Oye Naito- el otro chico le presto total atención- ¿A que hora citaste a las chicas?

-En realidad nosotros llegamos con tres horas de anticipación- le contesto sonriente el chico.-No quería hacerlas esperar, como la vez de la chicas de los bolos.

-¿Que? Estas demente, ¿por que teníamos que llegar primero? Ademas de que en esa ocasión termine siendo un pisapapeles, yo me largo, adiós.

-Espera Sawada-chan- se interpuso en el camino del castaño- ya no han de tardar.

-¡Voooi! ¿Donde esta esa escoria?- Tsuna palideció al escuchar ese grito.

-¡Maldición!- grito antes de desmayarse y que los Varia se abalanzaran hacia a el.

* * *

La mansión se encontraba en completo silencio después de la cena, el guardia de la lluvia acababa de dejar a Lambo en su habitación y Yamamoto se disponía a ponerse al día con la situación del secuestro de su amigo. Se detuvo cuando escucho sonar el teléfono de la oficina del arcobaleno, no lo pensó mucho al ver la puerta abierta para contestar el aparato.

-¿Diga?- contesto mientras una potente voz no se hacia esperar.

-"¡ENCONTRE A SAWADA, AL EXTREMO!"-escucho mientras observaba como entraba Reborn acompañado de los demás guardianes y del equipo Kokuyo.

CONTINUARA...

Perdon por la tardanza pero la parte de Hibari me costo; agradesco su apoyo y espero no tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos.

Bye-bi.


	6. Partida

**_Disclaimer:_ **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei.

_**Aclaraciones: **_En este fic existen las cajas Vongola. Toda la historia se desarrolla diez años después de que Tsuna se entera que es el próximo jefe de la Familia Vongola. No esta relacionado con ningún evento del anime/manga. Pero si contiene a algunos personajes que solo aparecen en el manga, les recomiendo leer los capítulos 44 al 47 para saber de ellos (si es que no lo han leído y solo han visto el anime). Otra cosa Reborn ya esta grande.

-lalalalalala- diálogos.

-"lalalalalala"-conversaciones de teléfono.

-"_lalalalalala"-_ pensamientos.

_**lalalalalala**_-el contenido de una carta o mensaje.

**Advertencias:** Algo de Occ, spoilers del maga, ortografía y desvaríos de mi parte.

_**Las vacaciones del Decimo Vongola**_

CAPITULO SEIS: Partida.

Chrome observo como despegaba el jet privado de la familia, a su lado se encontraba Lambo, Spanner y Shoichi. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana y los guardianes junto con el tutor del jefe habían decidido salir al rescate del castaño.

La chica suspiro pesadamente mientras se dirigía a la limosina que los llevaría de vuelta a la mansión, las cosas se habían complicado si lo que Sasagawa Ryohei había dicho de haber encontrado a su jefe, lo cual significaba tortura para el castaño; una larga y terrible tortura.

Entro desanimada la chica al fin entro en su transporte y se dedico a mirar por la ventana en espera de la llegada de los demás; ninguno de sus compañeros quiso decirle a donde se dirigían y como es que habían dado con el castaño.

-_"Tranquilízate mi querida Nagi…"_

-"_Mukuro-sama…"_

* * *

Mientras tanto en Madrid, el encuentro de Tsuna y Naito con sus respectivas citas había tomado un giro inesperadamente esperado con el "repentino" encuentro con la Varia de los Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se había desmayado al ver al grupo especializado en asesinato y Naito había mandado un ramo de rosas azules a Squallo, el cual se lo entrego un pequeño niño de siete años; después de eso el pequeño salió a toda velocidad del parque. Debido a la cara y el aura que empezó a emanar el peliblanco.

Regresando con la Varia, tanto Xanxus y Belphegor comenzaron a reírse por el regalo del admirador del guardián de la lluvia, mientras Fran se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque con expresión aburrida e ignorando a quien fueron a buscar y con quien iba, comenzando a alimentar a las palomas cercanas a él.

Naito comenzó a caminar galantemente hacia el peliblanco, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El guardián de la lluvia de la Varia simplemente comenzó a temblar de la ira por la acción del chico en cuestión, agregando además los suaves susurros que le dedicaban sus compañeros por la situación que estaba viviendo, ayudaba muy poco en su autocontrol.

-Valla Squallo, no sabia que fueras tan popular con los chicos-fue el comentario de Leviatán, antes de ir a buscar una bebida refrescante para su querido jefe.

-Mph…escorias- fue el único comentario que dio el jefe del grupo, mientras pateaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsuna.

- Ushishishi- el rubio del grupo puso su mano en el hombro del capitán, en señal de que lo apoyaba- suerte- se retiro en busca de su tonto kohai.

-Bien Squa-chan- comenzó Lussuria, mientras cargaba a Tsuna como costal de papas- cuando termines de tu cita puedes ir a alcanzarnos- mientras cerraba un ojo al peliblanco- divierte y no olvides usar protección.

Al mencionado se le habían crispado los bellos de todo el cuerpo al oír lo último, sus compañeros pagarían por sus cometarios, pero primero tenia que hacer pagar al pedazo de mierda que se había atrevido a coquetear con él y después estaba el conejo al cual estaban buscando.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?-cuestiono mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.- ¿Con que derecho intentas ligarme?

-Estuve pensando en ti toda la noche, en si todo el tiempo desde que te vi- le dijo lentamente al otro mientras se acercaba a Squallo, ignorándolo- esperaba con ansias nuestro encuentro. Quiero comerte hoy, mañana, y el día siguiente…

Bien eso que la gota que derramo el vaso, ese tipo se estaba pasando; además como se atrevía a creer que era homosexual. Siendo el un miembro de la Varia y sobre todo de la familia Vongola, lo iba a matar, pero primero tenia que averiguar quien era el imbécil para preparase a cargarse a toda la familia a quien pertenecía.

-¡Hey pequeña! ¿Estas muy callada?-continuo el Tomaso mientras sostenía un mechón de cabello blanco- ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

-¡Imbécil!- lo mando a volar con su técnica mas fuerte y con su querido tiburón de su caja- ¡Soy un chico!

Tsuna despertó de su desmayo al oír el grito del guardián de la lluvia de Varia, sin embargo al ver como su amigo/compañero salía volando por el ataque del peliblanco y la gran cantidad de sangre que salía del cuerpo del Tomaso se volvió a desmallar al pensar lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Mansión Vongola 8:00 de la mañana, la puerta de entrada al vestíbulo se abre dejando pasar a dos personas: la hermana de Gokudera Bianchi y a Fuuta. Al mismo tiempo que Dino salía del despacho de Reborn con una carpeta y su celular en mano.

La pelirroja suspiro al ver el vestíbulo en ruinas, recordó que ahora todos los guardianes se encontraban en la mansión y lo cual significaba ruinas en cualquier lugar de la mansión. No lo tomo mucho en cuenta y simplemente se dirigió a la oficina de su amor.

Fuuta en cambio al ver el desastre sintió escalofríos al imaginarse lo ocurrido, sin embargo decidió seguir a la hermana de Gokudera. A unos pasos de entrar al corredor se encontraron con el rubio jefe de la familia Cavallone y este al percatarse de su presencia hizo un gesto indicándoles que lo siguieran, llevándolos a una oficina contraria de la de Tsuna y de Reborn.

Después de cerrar la puerta e informarles a ambos aliados de la familia lo ocurrido hace unos días y el paradero de todos los guardianes y su motivo de su estancia en la mansión, Dino se limito a observar las reacciones de ambos. Su ex tutor le encargo supervisar a todas las personas de la mansión continuaran con sus misiones y que las demás familias (principalmente enemigas) no se enteraran del secuestro del castaño.

La pelirroja solo se limito a abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, para luego azotar sus manos con violencia en el escritorio.

-¡¿Quien se atrevió a secuestrarlo?-grito Bianchi- ¿Y como es que nadie se dio cuenta?

El rubio sonrió internamente al escuchar y ver la reacción de la joven mujer, le alegraba saber que apreciaba a su "pequeño" hermano a pesar de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Al parecer varios ilusionistas estuvieron presentes y aun ignoramos que familia lo secuestro. Como sabrán Reborn es quien se hará cargo de la situación al igual que Gokudera.

-Tsuna-nii ¿estará bien?- pregunto el chico-¿Dónde están Lambo e I-pin?

Dino suspiro al escuchar al castaño, si decía algo incorrecto los más chicos harían una locura para rescatar a su hermanito.

-No te preocupes, como les dije hace un momento Sasagawa lo encontró y los demás guardianes van a alcanzarle.-Contesto mientras sonreía- Lambo fue a dejarlos al aeropuerto e I-pin se encuentra en la escuela, aun no le informamos. Al igual que a la hermana del guardián del sol y a la señorita Miaru.

-Entiendo-le contesto Bianchi, mas tranquila-espero y Hayato los haga pagar caro por su osadía; y ¿solo viniste tú?-señalando que no estaba acompañado de Romario o algún otro de sus hombres.

-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No por na…- la chica no continúa al ver como el chico tropieza con una piedra imaginaria y sale volando hacia el jardín, no sin antes destruir toda la construcción a su paso y el pequeño rosal que se encontraba a fuera.- da.

-Al parecer tenemos que agregar esto a la larga lista de reparaciones ¿o no? Nee-chan.

-Así es- contesta resignada la chica de ser lo único que pudiera hacer- Pero antes llamemos a Romario para que venga.

* * *

Con Tsuna y los Varia al fin llegan al sitio (cementerio) de entrenamiento destinado para hacer mas fuerte (ser la tumba) al jefe de la familia. El guardián del sol del grupo al ver que habían llegado al sitio decide despertar a su nuevo pupilo. (Entiéndase lo deja caer al duro piso).

El castaño al despertarse lo primero que hace es comenzar a quejarse por el golpe, olvidándose de los hechos ocurridos hace un par de horas. Mientras que Xanxus prepara sus amadas pistolas y…

-¡Cállate estúpido narrador!-grita nuestro querido peliblanco, el cual ya le gusto interrumpirme-¡No conforme con hacernos caminar más de 30 km, haces que me confundan con una chica y ahora nos haces venir a una montaña perdida!

-Bien yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas el cabello largo y bien cuidado- contesta el narrador- Aquí entre nosotros deberías cortártelo-mientras le guiñe un ojo, y dirige su mirada al moreno jefe- ¡Oh! Perdona, se me olvida que así le gusta a tu querido jefe. Lo lamento Levi, tu amor es no correspondido.

Con este último comentario el narrador llama la atención de los dos morenos, los cuales dejan de torturar al pequeño conejo indefenso y se dirigen con llamas en los ojos a ella. Esta, sin embargo, hace una seña sutil al castaño para que escape…

-Pagaras caro escoria…

* * *

Mientras que la limosina comenzaba su marcha de regreso a la mansión, la ilusionista se encontraba teniendo una plática mental con su mentor y salvador.

-"_Mukuro-sama, ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilicé? Si no se a donde se dirigen"- _ mientras la chica cierra los ojos y se concentra completamente en la platica.

-"_Por alguna razón el arcobaleno ordeno que no se te avisara el lugar a donde nos dirigimos"- _al oír esto Chrome se sobresalta un poco-_"Murmuró algo sobre no decirle la verdad sobre el paradero del Vongola y que él se encargaría de todo"._

_-"Mukuro-sama, solo le pido algo, por favor procure que ninguno de los guardianes, Ken y Chikusa hagan algún destrozo"-_ suplico-_ "por favor"._

_-"No te entiendo Nagi-chan"-_le contesto el chico-_"Vamos a traer a Tsunayoshi-kun y a hacer pagar a los infames que se les ocurrió secuestrarlo"._

_-"Pero…"_

_-"Tengo que irme"-_le comunico el chico-_"Cabeza de pulpo quiere desarrollar la estrategia para el rescate, dentro de una hora llegaremos a Alemania…"_

_-"¿Alemania? Espere Muku…"_

_-"Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que traeré a Tsunayoshi de vuelta"._

* * *

-¡Vooiiiii! ¡Por fin me pude deshacer del tonto narrador! ¡Ahora continuemos con el estúpido conejo y podre ir a lavarle sus dientes a mi tiburón!

-Squalo eres demasiado aburrido.

-¡Cállate estúpido Levi!

-Ushishishi, ¿y que se supone que lo pondremos a hacer? O más bien dicho ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

-Simplemente lo desapareceremos del mapa.

-Nee, nee pero el arcobaleno nos dijo que no lo matáramos, jefe.

-Ok, mis niños comenzaremos con unas 1000 flexiones y después con 500 lagartijas.

-¿¡Lo vamos a hacer nosotros también!

-Así es, quien les manda a matar al narrador. Ahora nosotros tendremos que terminar el fic o por lo menos el capitulo, hasta que aparezca alguien mas.

-¡Me niego a mover un musculo!

-Tranquilo Squa-chan o me ayudaras a preparar la cena. Mmm… mmm…jefe deje patear al Decimo y comience con su rutina y no se le ocurra amenazarme con su pistola. O me acompañara a cuidar niños después.

-Pts… escorias.

-Si, si ya lo sabemos jefe. Nee, nee trate de aumentar su vocabulario.

* * *

-¡Oi! ¡Llegan tarde!

-¡Deja de gritar, estúpida cabeza de césped! Mejor dinos ¿donde tienen al Decimo?

-Siendo sincero lo ignoro.

-¡¿Que?

-Es extraño…

-¡No es extraño, pyong! ¡Eres un estúpido sin remedio!

-Cálmate Ken. Termina tu explicación, Sasagawa Ryohei.

-Lo que sucede que hace 5 minutos lo sabia a la perfección y de un momento a otro sentí como alguien desaparecía y luego simplemente olvide todo con respecto a la ubicación de Sawada.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Así es Reborn.

-Mmm… ¿cinco minutos dices? También nosotros tuvimos esa sensación, sin embargo no olvidamos nada… en verdad extraño.

-Lo único que puedo decirles que los responsables es una familia que sus dominios están en Berlín.

-En otras palabras podre desquitarme con muchos idiotas mientras damos con los responsables.

-Mukuro-sama recuerde lo que le pidió Nagi.

-Lo se Chikusa, lo se.

-¿Puedes comunicarte con Chrome?...

* * *

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Auxilioooooo! ¡Deténganse, están dementes!

-Ushishishi, eres rápido como un conejo; pero de nada servirá si no logras entrar al estado de última voluntad por tu cuenta. Te cortare con mis cuchillos. ¡Hey Fran! ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Lo siento sempai, pero tengo que encender una fogata, preparar la cena y pensar como hacer que este capitulo tenga comedia. Y si quiere quejarse hágalo con el jefe, a mi no me moleste.

-No tendrías tantas cosas que hacer si aprendieras a mantener la boca cerrada. ¡Aleja ese tiburón del conejo Squalo! No podemos matarlo.

-¡Voiii! Estate quieto es imposible salir de este lugar, así que entrena seriamente. ¡Y tu estúpido jefe deja de dormir y ayúdanos!

-Quiero carne para cenar.

* * *

-Tengo frio.-Comento el Octavo, mientras salía de un rio- Esa chica si que tiene fuerzas. Pero bueno, ahora lo importante es llegar con Sawada-chan. Bien el problema ahora es saber donde me encuentro, no veo a nadie cerca. Mmm… lo mejor será caminar y reconocer el terreno.

* * *

-Tengo que escapar de aquí, ¿pero como? No tengo idea de donde demonios me trajo varia y por mi torpeza mataron al narrador. Ademas si no me matan con el entrenamiento de locos que me han impuesto, seguro me matan con sus "riquísimos" dotes culinarios.

* * *

-¿Chrome te encuentras bien? Te has pasado toda la mañana suspirando.

-Lo siento Lambo-kun, simplemente me encuentro muy preocupada por todos los que no están.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, es comprensible que estés preocupada por los chicos de la banda Kokuyo y de Mukuro, además claro esta de Tsuna-nii.

-¡Fuuta, Bianchi! ¿Cuándo regresaron? ¡Spanner, Shoichi! ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?

-Mmm… porque nos acabamos de enterar. Dino-san nos acaba de contar quien se hará cargo de la mansión y la familia hasta que regrese el Decimo.

-¿Dino se encuentra aquí en la mansión?

-Así es, al parecer se hará cargo de la familia hasta el regreso de Tsuna y Reborn. ¿Chrome te ocurre algo? ¿Estas pálida?

-Mukuro-sama y Fran intentan contactarme.

-Tranquilízate Lambo-kun, solo necesito descansar. Después de eso me contactare con los chicos.

-Pero…sigues muy pálida.

-Nada que un baño y una buena siesta no cure. Los pondré al tanto en cuanto me recupere, así que no te preocupes.

-Ok. ¡No te sobreesfuerses!- Comento sonriente el adolescente, comenzando a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la chica. En ese preciso momento comienza a sonar el teléfono celular de la chica, el mas joven al percatarse de la cara de la chica, se da cuenta que necesita privacidad y sin hacer ruido se retira dejando sola a la chica.

-¡Ayudameeeee Chrome!- la chica se paralizo al oír el grito ahogado del castaño, que se corto después de eso.

_**Extra: En busca de un Narrador.**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba sentando en un cómodo sofá de piel color negro, con las piernas y brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados; vestía un traje color negro sin su capa. Y por los músculos todos contraídos se podía notar su gran perturbación o preocupación.

-Están tardando demasiado- mientras veía su reloj. En ese mismo instante se abre la puerta de la habitación (que por cierto es blanca, con una mesa al centro y varios sillones del mismo material y color que el de Tsuna), entrando dos figuras una mas alta que la otra.

-¿Cuál es el tema a tratar con tanta urgencia?- hablo la silueta mas alta.

-Dejen de hacerla de emoción y entren de una vez. Ademas ya saben el motivo de la reunión. Byakuran, Uni.

Ambos entraron mientras borraban la sonrisa traviesa de sus rostros.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Tsunayoshi-kun- soltó el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en un sofá a la derecha del castaño, al igual que la peli verde se sentaba solo que a la izquierda de este.

-No estamos para esto, estamos en una emergencia.-Sentencio el castaño, mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba, orgulloso a sus invitados- ¡Nos quedamos sin narrador!- grito mientras observaba como 7 puertas se abrían por toda la habitación, dejando entrar a varias personas-¿Por qué todos tienen ganas de hacerse los misteriosos?

-No se porque la preocupación y el drama, solo nos deshicimos del tonto narrador-comento un moreno con algunas cicatrices en su rostro.

-¡El hecho es que nos dejo varados en medio de la nada sin poder regresar a casa o el caso de otros a punto de destruir una nación completa, para luego comenzar una guerra!

Un silencio algo incomodo y luego el sonido de música proveniente de algún lugar de la cabeza de alguno de los que se encontraban reunidos en ese sitio creado por los poseedores del atributo niebla.

* * *

En otro sitio no tan alejado del anterior, una habitación de paredes verdes y sillones azules; se encontraba una chica vestida completamente de conejo, acostada en un amplio sillón durmiendo.

El fuerte sonido de una puerta al abrirse y luego cerrarse con brusquedad provocan que la chica caiga del sillón.

-¿Por qué el escándalo?- hablo la chica mientras se desperezaba y se levantaba a continuación del piso.

-Déjate de tonterías y lo mejor seria que reaparecieras y terminaras con todo el embrollo que causaste.

-Sabes perfectamente que si no fuera por tu ayuda, ya estaría muerta- le reprocho la chica, mientras preparaba té-además si tanto quieres ayudarlos deberías ir a la habitación contigua y avisarles donde me encuentro.

-De nada servirá, si te encuentran en coma- el hombre suspiro para luego soltar una ligera risa- aunque los dejaste mas que liados y desamparados.

-Parece que lo disfrutas-comenta la chica con una picara sonrisa, mientras le entregaba una taza de te-pero ¿no sospecharan nada de que aun no has llegado?

-No creo que se den cuenta aun, sin embargo debo acudir a la reunión, será mejor que descanses; así podrás decirme que es lo que debo escribir.

-Oki doki- fue la escueta respuesta de la chica.

* * *

-¿Donde esta Verde?...

**_Esta historia continuara..._**

Jajajajajaja se que no tengo perdon, espero y les guste este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo y espero y les guste el extra.

Quejas, sugerencias o tomatasos ya saben donde.

Feliz dia de los enamorados!

Y feliz Navidad, Año nuevo, dia de reyes y todas las festividades que ya pasaron.


End file.
